K I S S I N G
by x-rainbowxsprinklesx
Summary: [ONESHOT][AxelxRoxas] Well, apparently people think I'm funny. Yay. But I still can't type a summary to save my life. This story is meant to make you giggle, because giggling is fun.


Title: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Author: Me. Duh.

Pairing: AxelxRoxas

Rating: Eh. PG13 Just to be safe.

Warnings: Mild shonen-ai(boyluff), less-than-mild language, and um…my craptacular writing skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. If I did Marluxia wouldn't of died, and Demyx would constantly glomp him. Oh, and he would grow really tall and drown Kairi. And Roxas would kill Namine'.

Notes: Oh yeah, and don't make fun of me for the title . . I know its lame. Really lame. But I couldn't come up with anything else.

- - - - -

Stupid rain. It was _always_ raining in this stupid, rainy world. Yet it still managed to piss Roxas off every single time. The rain soaked his blonde, spiky hair so it hung limply around his face. His black cloak clung to him like a second skin, something Roxas was sure Marluxia would notice. That creep noticed everything. His gloves were uncomfortably soggy too. Roxas' ocean colored eyes looked around Memory's Skyscraper, trying to remember the way to get out(well, more accurately _in_.). After about ten minutes, Roxas located the large, marble-ish castle. Well, it was probably marble…or metal. Demyx had always said it was Styrofoam.

It wasn't very hard to find, with the huge moon-like heart above it, but Roxas wasn't the sharpest tack in the box or however the saying went. Brightest crayon…sharpest tack, something like that. His gloved, soggy hand reached towards the door, pulling it open. Roxas gave a content sigh once he was in the dry castle.

"Axel…" Roxas whined when he spotted his red haired friend sitting on the floor. Axel was spinning around a chakram when he gave a snort at Roxas' appearance. "Shut up. It's not funny!" The blonde demanded in a whine.

"You look somewhere between an abused puppy and a drowned rat." Axel teased, his emerald eyes dancing.

Roxas sneezed before whining "I said _shut up_."

"Awww…Is Roxas catching a cold?"

"It's ROXAS."

"Oh-kay Rocks Ass. You want me to warm you up?"

Urgh. Axel _had_ to call him that. Well, it had to be better than being called 'Mansex'. Or 'Zexy'. "If you burn my hair, you're dead."

"Feeling a little protective today?"

"I just know what you do to Demyx."

"The little singing creep deserves it."

"I heard that!" Demyx said loudly, pouting at Axel.

"And you think I care?" Axel asked.

"Meanie." Demyx said, still pouting.

"So, are you going to let me warm you up or not?" Axel asked again, trying to ignore Demyx's childish comments.

"Sure, why not." Roxas said unenthusiastically.

Axel walked up to the shorter blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist. Then, he heard the sitar playing, Axel's eye twitched.

"Axel and Roxy sittin' in a tree-"

"Demyx!" Axel growled, flames singeing Roxas' still wet cloak.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-" Demyx sang loudly.

"Ow!" Roxas shrieked, smacking Axel's hand.

Axel jumped back as if Roxas were burning(which he was). "Sorry Rox!"

"Put it out, stupid!" Roxas ordered in a very girly scream. A jet of water hit his hips from Demyx's direction. "And watch your hands next time…" He growled in a low whisper. He glared at Axel while shouting upwards "Thanks Demyx."

"No problemo!" The musician happily sang, prancing off while calling out "Mar-Mar, where are yoooouuuu?"

"I'm really sorry, Roxas." Axel said with a small frown, scratching the back of his fiery head.

"Whatever."

"Can I try again?" The older male asked. "Please?"

"Fine."

Axel did the same as before, but raised his hands a few inches, and tried to focus on heat. Heat…not fire…heat. It worked. After a few minutes of not trying to grope Roxas, the blonde's hair was back to it's spiky self. His cloak was dry, and he felt all warm. A good sign. "Better?" Asked Axel, a little nervously.

"Thanks."

"Hey Rox,"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored." Axel said with a sigh.

"Uh." Roxas said patheticly. He knew what was coming. Axel was going to chase him while trying to attack his with his evil chakrams of doom. "I get a ten second headstart!" He yelled before darting off in the direction of The Altar of Naught. He didn't even realize how big of a mistake it was.

"One…seven…ten." Axel murmured, chasing after the blonde.

- - - - -

"Oh shit…" Roxas sighed, taking notice he had run straight into a dead end.

"I've got you Rox!" Axel said excitedly, raising a chakram.

"Axeeeeeeel! Please don't hurt me!" The blonde begged, puppy-pout forming on his girly pink lips.

"Awww…man. You don't let me have any fun."

"Yeah I do! You're just nice enough not to kill me. Right?" He demanded. Axel better be nice. Roxas didn't want to die.

"Hmmmm…what's in this deal for me?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow(quite suggestively in Roxas' opinion.).

"Um. I'll let you do whatever you want, _besides_ trying to kill me." Roxas said with a small smile and a nod. Yeah, that would work.

"Is that including you?"

"What do you mea-" Roxas began to say. "Ew! Axel, you suck!"

"Actually, I blow."

"You're a sick pervert."

"I know. But you love me, right? Hmmmm?" Axel asked, coming dangerously close to Roxas.

"Sure, whatever. But only for a week." Roxas said. He was the one who started this…

"I hope Mansex doesn't give us any missions after this week, you won't be able to walk once I'm through with you." Axel said with a grin. His fingers slipped down to Roxas' zipper, his grin growing.

"Axel! Not here!"

"Why not?"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Demyx, appearing at the stairway with a pink haired man.

"Should of known they were gay." Marluxia muttered.

Roxas turned bright red as he glared at Axel. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Your welcome!" Chirped Demyx from behind them.


End file.
